Seto's Sword
by angelateague
Summary: It's a story about Seto Kaiba finding a sword, and figuring out his destiny.


**"Seto's Sword"**

**Chapter 1 : Hardest Worker At KaibaCorp.**

**Seto was sitting at his light brown and mahogany desk on the top floor at KaibaCorp. He was very tired after a long day. More than anything, he was ready to go home and soak in a hot bath, eat a hot dinner, and then perhaps enjoy some reading on his balcony.**

**Over the past eight hours, Mr. Kaiba had created and tested three virtual reality games, and had written twenty reports on technology, computers, gaming, virtual reality, his duel disk and dueling simulator.**

**It all involved very complicated terminology and complex theories that no normal person would understand, but contained advanced problems Seto Kaiba could solve even in his dreams.**

**He went home, undressed in his bedroom, then crossed the room to the bathroom wearing only a cobalt blue robe, no ethat matched his cold, serious eyes. There, he couldn't wait to get in the steaming hot water, so he ran nothing but hot water, added bubble bath, removed his robe after getting a towel from the closet, then climbed in, letting the bubbles and hot water soothe him, relax him. He bathed and washed his hair, rinsing it under the faucet. After a half hour, he got out, drained the tub, dried off, then carrying his robe, walked naked to his closet. He got out his pajamas, the ones with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon firing a blast at the Dark Magician. They were from Seto's clothing line, of his own creation, K.**

**Chapter 2 : The Sword Of Destiny**

**Seto ate his dinner of crab, shrimp, and lobster, then picked up his book he had been reading earlier, "Thus Spoke Zarathustra" and took it out on the balcony. He sat on his chair and started to read. Then as he looked up from his reading and out over the backyard, he glanced something glinting, silver and unfamiliar. Seto left the book on the balcony and went into the backyard. He approached the object with caution. When he realized what it was, he laughed, then immediately bent to pick it up.**

**It was a silver and cobalt sword with a silver handle. After picking it up and swinging it a few times as if in combat, he measured it with his eyes. It was about two and a half feet long.**

**Seto thought about the sword law. You aren't allowed to carry a sword because it's considered a deadly weapon. Hell, Seto Kaiba was on e of the richest men in the United States. He could carry a sword if he wanted to. No law was going to tell him how to live his life.**

**Seto gripped the handle and thrust and parried as if facing an invisible foe, an opponent that tested all of his best sword techniques.**

**He practiced for about two hours before calling it a night. At the end of his session, he ran his fingertips up and down the magnificent blade.**

**All of a sudden, it started to glow a brilliant blue. Scared, Seto dropped it, and when it returned to normal, he picked it back up to see if it had changed in some way. It had. Above the handle, in dark black letters, it said "Sword of Destiny."**

**"Sword of Destiny..." Seto murmured, as if caressing the length of the blade with his soothing deep voice. "As much as I don't want to believe in you, I guess you belong to me now."**

**Chapter 3 : Test With Mokuba**

**Seto fell asleep, dreamed of swords and him vanquishing black winged and horned creatures, and awoke to find the sword in his hand, where he was sure he had left the blade beside it. The blue and silver sword seemed to have bonded with his right arm. He had been thinking when he found it, and wondered if he could test his theory with Mokuba.**

**He took the sword to his younger brother's room. He watched Mokuba sleep and let him wake up on his own.**

**When he was awake, Seto handed the sword to him. He waited for a reaction from the blade. When none came, he looked down at it, where the words "Sword of Destiny" had once been engraved, it was now just smooth, silver steel.**

**It didn't gloe, like it had when Seto had first picked it up.**

**"Swing it, Mokuba."**

**Mokuba rises from the bed and swings it a few times. Still, it remains normal.**

**"Cool sword, Seto. Where'd you find it?"**

**"In our backyard," Seto replys.**

**"Really, I never knew that was there."**

**"Me neither. I'm figuring it was placed there just recently."**

**"By who?" Mokuba asked, awed.**

**"That I don't know."**

**Mokuba hands the sword back to Seto, and it glowed again.**


End file.
